omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Atlas (God of War)
Character Synopsis Atlas 'was once a mighty and powerful titan that ruled the entire cosmos. After falling from grace, he made a plot with Persephone in order to destroy the world. Defeated and contained, Atlas was forced to carry the world on his shoulders, as he would forever remain at the top of the Pillar of the World. While Kratos traversed the Island of Creation, Kratos destroyed one of the chains holding Atlas, giving him a brief moment of relief. This caught the Titan's attention, and enraged at the sight of Kratos, Atlas attempted to squish him with his hand. Kratos managed to fend of his attacks, pushing them aside while yelling to Titan that Zeus had betrayed him (having taken most of his powers away from him). Atlas was intrigued by Kratos' change of allegiance and told him about the Great War and how the Titans attempted to defend humanity from the power-crazed Gods. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 3-A Verse: 'God of War '''Name: '''Atlas '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Millions of years old (Alongside his other fellow titans, he ruled over the early cosmos) '''Classification: '''Titan of Endurance, Bearer of The World, Deity '''Special Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1; Gods are unable to die through natural causes), Magic (All gods utilize magic in some manner, with Atlas using it offensively), Earth Manipulation (Has the ability to terraform planets and Kratos's version of The Atlas Quake is a minor showcase of this), Power Bestowal (Granted Kratos with his own version of Atlas Quake), Large Size (Type 2) 'Destructive Ability: Universe Level '(Atlas was chained by Kratos atop the pillar and was subjagated to holding the entire universe on the weight of his shoulders for eternity, of which he did for 20 years without rest. Superior to Hyperion, who wields a spear hat was stated to possess the strength to hold up the cosmos. When empowered by the power of The Sun, he caused severe damage to and threatened to quickly destroy the Pillar of the World, which held up and supported the universe for thousands of years) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Superior to The Sisters of Fate, who manage all threads that pin the land itself, with there being so many threads that they touch all physical aspects of the world. The Fates regularly traverse to these threads to cut them and as such, they would be this fast by virtue. Also comparable to The Primordials , whom of which Cronus could fight) 'Lifting Ability: Universal '(Holds the entire weight on the universe on his shoulders and has done this for 20 years without rest) 'Striking Ability: Universal '(Superior to mid-game Kratos in GoW 2, being capable of crushing him with his fingers if he desired. Even while being actively paralyzed by Poseidon, and easily overpowered and kidnapped Helios) 'Durability: Universe Level '(Endured Persephone self destruction, which was powerful enough to destroy The Pillar. Even when off guard, Persephone was unable to harm him with her lightning. Resisted the power of Hades Soul Rip, which works through Hades own power being the basis) 'Stamina: Nigh-Infinite '(Managed to hold up the entire universe and sustained it for 20 years without any rest. Withstood thousands of years worth of torture by The Furies. Fought in the Titanomachy, which lasted several hundreds of years) 'Range: '''Hundreds of meters due to sheer size, kilometers with rock throws and earthquakes. 'Intelligence: Gifted '(Was the military leader of the Titans during the centuries-long Titan War) '''Weaknesses: '''The Blade of Olympus Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: ' *'''Atlas' Hammer: A hammer carried into battle by Atlas on the first stages of the Titanomachy, which could create massive earthquaks and manipulate the earth with its hits, and which was purported by the legends to possess the weight of the world. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Terrakinesis: '''Atlas is able to hurl boulders the size of mountains, cause earth quakes that even can shake Gods from their feet and summon large boulders of stone and magma by slamming his fists in the ground. *'Immortality: Atlas, as most titans is an immortal being that doesn't age biologically, is immune to disease and can't be killed with mortal weapons. He could however be killed by Gods, Titans and Primordials, as well as with divine weapons, like the Blade of Olympus. *'''Power Bestowal: After Kratos revealed his plans to kill Zeus at Atlas, the latter bestowed him with the magical ability, known as Atlas' Quake, to help him on his quest. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Gods Category:Antagonists Category:Reformed Characters Category:Cosmic Beings Category:God of War Category:Neutral Characters Category:Giants Category:Males Category:Earth Users Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Tier 3